


[podfic] The third time

by sunlightsymphony



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: it's just? cuddling? in the store, prompted by Patrick, which is a lot for David
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22





	[podfic] The third time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The third time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410136) by [another_Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_Hero/pseuds/another_Hero). 



> This is my first-ever podfic, and it would not have been possible without copious advice and encouragement from the lovely [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read) 💚 
> 
> Many thanks also to another_Hero for permission to record this sweet little fic!

**Length:** 7:20

**Streaming:**

**Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Z91eao9dlh87hfiUtX0PVExCNI0ImLpm)

**File size:** 5 MB (mp3)


End file.
